YesterdayTodayTomorrow
by Misty-vanilla
Summary: AH/OOC. What would you give a love of your life, who knows you more then 20 years? Light, romantic story told by Eric.


**A/N: This story would be short. Two or three chapters. But I wanted to write something today because i know there is people whom this celebration is very important. I don't celebrate Valentine's day but I couldn't escape from this idea and choose to take advantage from this celebration.**

**So this story is light, full of romance and sometimes can be too sweet. But sometimes you need something good and relaxing. Everything will be written from Eric's pov. So if you like it I will see you later.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yesterday-Today-Tommorow<span>_**

PART I

"Can I get everybody's attention?" I said standing on the stage and looking at my family and friends.

"Oh, not again, Northman!" I heard my best friend Pam shouting from the table where she was sitting.

"No. I won't be singing again. I promise. So you can start breathing again, Pam." I said and all guests chuckled. "Like you all know this day is very special to me. Twenty years ago I married my second best friend," I said and winked looking at the Pamela, and everybody chuckled again," my children mother," I looked at my three children who were sitting next their mother," and love of my life. Yes. Sookie without you I won't be standing here. You were and are everything to me. And after twenty years I can say that every day I fall in love you more then I could ever imagine." I said and looked at my wife, which now was with tears in her eyes. "And don't even think about starting to cry. Because then I will have to start singing and I am sure that people won't be happy about that." I said and our guest started to clap. My wife chuckled and smiled.

If you can believe me, even after twenty years together I can't stand her tears. It doesn't matter if they are happy tears or not. I can't look at her because my heart just sinks a little bit more every time she cries.

"So what are you doing on the stage, Northman? I am not going any younger, you know that!" Lafayette shouted from his place.

"A little bit patience. I have a present to my lovely wife and I want to share it with everyone who is here. You are our family and I hope so that Sookie wouldn't mind about that." I said and looked at her. She was confused but nodded. Yes, we agreed that we wouldn't give anything to each other because we have everything we could possibly want.

"I know Sookie Stackhouse Northman more then 21 years. Yes, when I saw her first time I was a little bit younger then now." Everybody started to laugh after that. Even my beautiful wife couldn't keep serious face expression and chuckled." Ok, ok, I was much, much younger. But don't forget that you all were much, much younger too. You too, Lafayette." I said and he just lifted his eyebrow. Yeah, he still didn't like when somebody asks him about his age. He sometimes is worst then any woman I know, that is for sure. And my best friend is Pam.

"I want to share with all of you my and my wife's journey till this day. I hope so I won't be too boring because you all know that I brought a record of my last performance." I said and chuckled. I don't know why but after my performance I had to swear to everyone that I wouldn't do that ever again. I don't think it was that bad. But now I had a torture tool. And I like to remind about it every time I can.

Everybody murmured something under they noses and I even saw couple heads, which nodded. I walked from the stage and sat down next to my wife. Sookie leaned next to me and whispered, "What's going on, Eric?" I just smiled and said that she better look in front of her and then nodded to David, my youngest child. He smiled, stood up from the chair and walked to the stage. "What he is doing, Eric?" Sookie asked with curiosity in her voice. I didn't answer her and suddenly screen started slowly to go down from the ceiling. Sookie squeezed my hand and looked at me. She never was patient when surprise was waiting for her. Something never changes. I just smiled and waited.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and some of the guest gasped. One of them was definitely Lafayette. I just chuckled and Sookie squeezed my hand even harder. But after three children and they delivery my hand can survive anything.

David came back to our table and the video started. In the same second I heard Sookie's gasp. First thing everyone saw was my old apartment's living room. And then I appeared in front of the camera, only twenty years younger.

"How should I start? I don't even know what I am doing. Now I feel like some teenager girl, which is writing a diary. But it is worse. Because I am in my living room and I am talking with camera. Just shoot me." everybody started to chuckle in the hall. "So, I have to be a little bit serious. I am new at it so not judge me. What a hell I am talking? Who will judge me? Nobody will ever see that. That's for sure. So why I am doing this? Well this evening I met a woman. When I saw her I was so amazed that I probably looked like idiot. Yeah, man sitting at the bar with his mouth wide open, looks very normal. Whatever. She didn't notice me at first. How she done it, I have no idea. Look at me. I am like a giant. And she still didn't notice this idiot who was sitting next to her. She asked for a bartender a gin and tonic while I looked at her. I know. Even teenager girl doesn't act so pathetic. So after her gin and tonic and my third beer I decided it is time to act. When she wanted to order another drink, I offered to buy it. But she just looked at me like I have two heads, smiled and just said classic move. And she bought her drink herself. After my fourth beer she turned around and apologized me." after that fallowed a tide of aww in the hall.

"Then we started to talk and drink more. She said that she is psychologist but not very good because she found that her boyfriend is married. I said that I am sorry but didn't tell her that I once dated with a married woman. It is not first date topic. But I don't say it was a date. Not at all. I told her that I have a bar, but I now I am at a vacation. I didn't lie to her, just didn't tell that my best friend Pam kicked my ass from my bar because I hit a guy. She really doesn't need to know about that. We drank a little bit more and every time she told me something about herself I liked her more and more. She was beautiful, funny, interesting, smart and sassy. After last call we decided that it is time to go home. It was too fast for her to ask me to go in her place and I understand that. But still I asked her phone number and she gave it to me and even promised to go on a date with me. I kissed her on a cheek and she sat in taxi and drove away."

"So that was yesterday. And it is a reason why I am doing this. I need to talk to someone, but Pam said that she wants a break time from me, and Sookie yesterday said something about how bad is to hold something inside for a long time. So now I am talking with a camera in my living room. I am going to call her and will ask her to go with me on a date. I hope so she will keep her promise. And I really hope so that it would be the last time I talk with my camera while I am alone in my home."

Screen became black and when everybody thought that everything is over on the screen showed a date **March 11**.

"Yeah, it is I again. And guess what? She agreed to go on a date with me. But it was the worst date ever. Not that it was her fault or something. We decided to go to eat somewhere and then to watch a movie. Yeah, pretty ordinary, but we decided to go slow, and it was only a week after she discovered that her boyfriend is married. I called Pam and said that I want another week and she was very happy hearing that. So we went to eat. She suggested hers friend restaurant and I agreed. That's how I met her friend Lafayette. It was kind off traumatizing. Maybe it is good that I went there with a psychologist." After that Lafayette shouted, "Hey, man! Not funny at all!" and everybody else just laughed.

"He tried to flirt with me, and Sookie just sat down and smiled. Well it was very uncomfortable. After we ate we headed to the movie. We talked much and we really tried to know each other. Everything was fine except Lafayette till we reached cinema. We were standing and discussing about what movie we should watch when she saw him. And he wasn't alone. It seems that he not only is married but he has a child too. Sookie wanted to go from there and I agreed. But he saw us and came next to us, while leaving his child somewhere. Yeah, he is probably the best father in the world, not only a perfect husband. So Sookie and Bill, that's is his name, started to argue. I waited about thirty minutes but they weren't going to stop it. So I came near them, kissed Sookie and said that she should call me and left. I know, I know. I can still hear in my head what Pam would say to me, "you prick! You kissed her first time and left her with that douchebag! What's wrong with you?" suddenly Pam shouted," yeah, Northman, what's wrong with you?" and started to laugh like everybody else.

"If I was her, I wouldn't call. And probably it is better, because I am not good in relationship and she needs more time to forget about what that asshole did. I still have 6 days till my vacations is over and I can go back to work. So it is for sure the last time I am talking with my camera."

**March 14**

"Guess who is here? Oh god, it is so lame. So she called. And we decided to give it another chance. But like you can see my eye, the date was even worse then previous. This time this black shit around my eyes is her fault." Sookie smacked my arm. We still are arguing whose fault was that time. "Ok, I suggested that we probably should go and play mini golf. It would be fun and if she doesn't know how to play I will help her. What can I say, I am a man and I am an opportunist." That moment Michaela, my daughter, whom sat next to me, rolled her eyes.

"Well, if I say that Sookie can't play mini golf I would be too gentle. She sucks at mini golf. And my face can be a witness. Well, maybe I should say to her when I wanted to bend and pick a ball but she has eyes, right? So our date ended in the emergency room because when she hit me with a golf club everything around me became black. She waited till doctors said that everything would be fine with me and tried to apologize me every fife minutes. I knew it was her fault but I couldn't be angry at her very long. So I said that everything is fine and even said that I will call her. Maybe it was the worst thing I could say to her but I really like her. Maybe third time would be luckiest for us."

**March 19**

"Like you can see my eye now is slightly green, and Sookie said that it suits me. If she likes it, maybe I should ask Lafayette's help. He will have some shadows. It would perfect surprise for Sookie's birthday. Yes, you heard correctly. I am thinking about Sookie's birthday. I called her. And yes, she agreed with third date. We decided to stay home. I cooked dinner and she brought wine and movies. So no exes and golf clubs. Of course Pam wasn't happy that I didn't show to work. I can bet she started to miss me there. But I couldn't say no for Sookie." Suddenly everybody heard Sookie's voice from the video, and I from the video turned my back to the camera. And somehow my back couldn't cover everything so everybody saw Sookie with only my shirt. Everybody started to clap and I could swear after those years Sookie still blushed. Our children jus murmured something like "oh, god, why me." and I chuckled.

"Yes?" Eric from the video said. " I can't find sugar in your kitchen. Can you help me? I think it is very high and I can't reach it" she said and smiled. I still can't function when she smiles like that. Everybody chuckled why video me was silent about minute. "Eric, everything alright?" She asked concerned. "Yeah, I will help you. Just give me a second" video me said and Sookie left living room. "Ok, I am going because I need to feed my beautiful girl and it is 10 in the morning." Video me smiled and screen went black.

**April 4**

"We are still together. And today is our first anniversary. Sort of. Month ago we met each other. So we decided it would be nice to do something together, but I have to work today. Pam is in the hospital because her appendicitis decided to say hi to her. Today was the day when Sookie should met Pam but now I don't know. Pam could be a true piranha if she wants and now she is in the hospital after surgery. I am scared a little bit that now she will be like a shark with Sookie. But my girlfriend can be stubborn like mule. Yes, my girlfriend. And I am her boyfriend. It sounds so awkward because I am not a boy, but we didn't find any other term to describe our relationship. So I hope that if Sookie decides to go visit Pam she will return to me alive, because I like her too much. I can only hope for the best.

**April 5**

"Sookie went to visit Pam. And now they are like best friends or something. I don't know really. But they found something in common. And it is I. I will have to think which one of them I like more, because two of them will make me suffer. And this idea isn't fun at all.

**May 12**

"Yesterday I met Sookie's family. Maybe it looks that it is too soon but she went in her brother's wedding and asked if I want to go with her too. So I decided why not. Everything between us is good and all attention would be towards her brother and his wife and not me. How wrong was I. We went there 7 hours earlier to help with last things, which somehow had to be left for the last minute. And I really don't understand why. So I met her mother Michelle and father Corbet. Michelle is a teacher and Corbet is a mechanic. They both are lovely persons but they were a little bit shocked when they saw me. I thought maybe Sookie didn't tell them about me. Of course it stung a little bit but everything today must be about wedding and not my insecurities. Sookie looks a lot like Michele but her stubbornness comes from her father. After a while Sookie left me alone with her father because her mother needed her help and they went to the bride's home. Christine, Christina or Christen. I really can't remember her name. Corbet and I talked a little bit. He even showed photos with Sookie. He also told me about his mother, which was the best person he ever knew. And I could only agree with him of what he told me. We were drinking beer when truck stopped near the house. Corbet just said sorry to me and walked towards car. I didn't understand anything so I waited. There were two people in the car. One of them was a copy of Sookie's father, so I decided it must to be her brother. Sookie told me some stories about her brother and just asked don't mind him at all. Other man was big, with black hair and masculine body. He wasn't bigger then me but he spent more time in a gym. That's for sure. Jason came to say hi to me and when he heard that I am with Sookie he was shocked too and looked at other guy. I really didn't like that. He just murmured that he needs to call his sister and walked in the house. Corbet introduce me with Alcide." Sookie squeezed my hand one more time, because she knew what would happen next. I lightly squeezed her hand back and kissed her template.

"Corbet said that I am old family friend and that was strange. Then I heard Jason shouting from the house and Corbet walked inside. Alcide sat down next to me and started to talk. He talked about Sookie. How he knew her and how she loves him after those years. He told me every small detail about their relationship and I was sick. Not because Sookie had other boyfriends before me, but I was sick how he talked about her, like she was thing or something. He even brag how he left her for another girl and now wanted Sookie back. When he decided to describe me what he would do to her this evening after wedding I couldn't help myself and hit him. He didn't expect it, but after a couple of seconds he tried to hit me back. But I was better at that. I just want to say that I have a bar and have a vacation from my business, because last guy who started fight ended in the emergency room. So I hit him again and again till Corbet came with Jason and separated us. Alcide struggled but I calmed down and Corbet let me go. I said sorry to Sookie's family, looked at Alcide one more time and walked from the house. I sat in my car and drove away from everything. I knew that Sookie will be pissed off and probably will want to end everything. Maybe it is for better. She hid our relationship from her family. Alcide still had some kind of hope. Maybe even that married ass thought that she would be with him again. I drove till I found a bar and stopped. I walked in and ordered beer. I wanted to drink something stronger but I had a car with me. After an hour I still had half bottle of my beer. I was looking out of the window when someone came and sat down next to me. I looked and saw Jason. He wanted to say sorry about what happened. It wasn't his fault and I said that to him. He said that everybody was looking for me and I apologized because it is his wedding day. He just shrugged with his shoulders and asked waitress for a beer. He wanted to know what Alcide told me but I declined his wish. He didn't deserve to know what that prick told others about his sister. After we drunk our beers we decided that it is time to face our women. So I drove to his parents home and he drove to the church where would be held ceremony. He still had three hours but he wanted a little bit time to himself too. I didn't tell Jason but he helped me to understand that if I wanted Sookie I needed to try harder. That moment I wanted what he had. Yes, Jason Stackhouse helped me to understand that I love his sister." I saw how one tear rolled my wife's cheek. But she smiled and when she turned to face me she just kissed me and whispered I love you too. Of course Jason had to interrupt us and started to talk too laud. "My brother-in-law is right. If you need any advise you can call me. Yes. I was married three times but now I could say that forth time will be the lucky one." Sookie just rolled her eyes while other guest laughed. "Just shut up Jason. I swear to god, if you wouldn't be my brother I would kick your ass so hard that you will start thinking before you talk." Sookie said and I chuckled. "Aww, and how you can live with her Eric. She is my baby sister but I don't envy you, man, at all." someone, probably his cousin Hadley, hit him in the leg and he sat down.

"I walked in the Stackhouse house and found Michele in the kitchen. When she saw me she hugged me and said that Sookie is in her room. I smiled and left her. I didn't know if I needed to knock on the door or just walk in. I decided just open the door and walk in. I found Sookie lying on the bed. I walked near the bed and climbed on the bed next to her. I spooned her and hugged her as close to my body as I could. I could see that she cried earlier but now she was sleeping. I was hoping that when she wakes up she would want me in her life, because I didn't want to leave her. I know that she is the one. And I want to think that she thought the same thing. She woke up after an hour and when she saw me next to her, she started to cry again. How I hate when she cries you can't imagine! She hugged me and said sorry to me. I just kissed her and I knew that everything would be ok. So we are still at her parents' home. Jason now is on the plain and flying to Las Vegas. We didn't saw Alcide in the wedding. I know that Sookie and I still need to talk with each other. But we decided that we probably should do that when we go back home. Now we will go for a walk because she wants to show me everything in here and tell some stories about her childhood. I just hope so that I will find courage inside myself and will say to her how much I love her.

**June 27**

"Today we are going to Lafayette's restaurant. It is his birthday, but he trys to ignore it. Sookie said that he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday and she even doesn't know how old he is. So what to give a person, who I am slightly afraid off and don't really know anything about him? Answer is a weekend in a spa resort. Well, Sookie suggested it and I agreed with her 100 percent. If you want judge me, but I saw that guy like three times and he tried to grab my ass like thirty. I am slightly nervous, not because I am afraid of Lafayette that much, but because today I am going to ask Sookie to move in with me. I didn't say to her that I love her yet, but if we try to live together maybe I would become more open with her. I know she suspects something and she asked many times if everything is good after we talked what happened at Jason's weddings but I couldn't tell her how I feel. I know that if she doesn't love me it would be ok with me. Everybody has his own time. You can't hurry with that. I am afraid that if I say those words everything would change in a bad way. How it is possible to love someone and in the same time to be afraid to tell that to person who should know about your feelings?"

**June 29**

"It didn't go well. Yes Lafayette liked his present and he hugged me maybe more then 10 times. But whatever reason it is, it doesn't bothering me any more. Who bothers me is Sookie. I asked her when we ate cake what she thinks about idea to living with me. She became slightly green. And that color doesn't look good at her. I hope so someone else will say it to her and not me." Sookie again smacked my arm and my daughter was looking at me in horror.

"She thought it was horrible idea. She started to name all the reasons why we can't do that, and yes she was right. But there was one reason why we can do that. Because we wanted to be together. But it looked like I wanted to be together and she wanted to look how everything will go. And after a year if everything will be fine with each other we can talk about it. I hate to talk. Everybody knows that I like to keep things in myself. That is the reason I started to talk with my camera. It looked better idea then to talk with a mirror. Don't ask me why. So I will have to wait a fucking year and then see if she wants to live with me. Well, the only plus is that I have a little bit more time to prepare myself and say those three damn words.

**July 15**

"Today is Sookie's birthday. Hers 24 birthday. Like good boyfriend who doesn't lie to her and doesn't hide anything important, I planned all day. It is now 8 in the morning and I have an hour to prepare myself and to check everybody else. So firstly we are going to flow with an air balloon. She said that she always wanted to do that but for some reason she never did. Then we will go to the stud to ride with horses. While we were at her parent house she told me how much she enjoyed her time in a stud when she was a child. After that we will have picnic in the park, I will give her my present and we go to her home where my clothes will be waiting for me. Then we will go to Lafayette's restaurant where will be a surprise party. I hope everything will go fine. And I really hope so that she would like a necklace I brought to her. Lafayette helped me to choose that one from too many necklaces I saw this week." That moment Sookie's other hand went to her neck and she slightly touched necklace, which I gave her so many years ago.

"I will need a little bit luck. And if everything will end like I want I will say to her those three fucking words. I hate to hide something so important from her. So this day would be The Day."

**July 16**

"It was a completely disaster. You can see that I am not in my house. Yes I change a location. Now I am in Sookie's home. And you know why? Because I am the biggest moron in the world. I should handle all this information to Pam and she could laugh at me all her life, because I deserved it. I was at Sookie's home 9 am sharp. She was still sleeping. Of course people like to sleep in the morning at their birthdays. And especially women. But she still smiled when I handled her flowers. I said to her that she has to dress up and I will make her a coffee. At least I know how she likes her coffee. So after thirty minutes she was ready and we went for a first surprise. But Sookie didn't look happy at all." Jason started to shout that Sookie is afraid of high and I shouted him back that I know that already.

"She was scared of high. And I, her boyfriend, didn't know about that. But she agreed to try it if I would be with her. So we climbed in air balloon basket and we only were 10 minutes in the air when Sookie said that it was enough to her. I couldn't blame her. It was only my fault. I really should asked Lafayette's if it was a good plan. So we had some time till our next activity. So I drove a little a bit slower till stud. When we came there Sookie's whole face lit up when she saw where we are, but when she heard that we would actually ride on a horses her face dropped. I didn't get that." Jason started to chuckle too laud and everybody else sounded very silent. Sookie chuckled too and I wanted to groan.

"She reminded me that she is afraid of the high. Yes, I really ruin everything. And how she still with me? But she agreed to try again. So we sat on horses and started to ride. Just suddenly Sookie's horse frightened and she felt down." now I squeezed my wife's hand and she just leaned to me.

"I thought that my heart would stop. I was so scared. Everything else happened too fast and I really don't know how we ended in emergency room once again. But this time it was Sookie. She still was without consciousness. I knew that everything was my fault. We should just have a dinner with friends. Or just stay at home alone. But no. I wanted something special. And now woman I love and she even don't know that is in the hospital without consciousness." I saw that our three children looked at Sookie and me slightly scared but I just smiled and they relaxed a little bit. It is not easy for them to hear that their dad barely killed their mother.

"After an hour doctor came and said that I could see her. He said that she was awake but I still was a little bit wary of him. I didn't know that guy and maybe he was only an intern and not a real doctor. I walked where she was and saw that she really was awake and she even smiled to me. I just came to her and hugged her. I didn't want to let go of her. And I couldn't wait any longer. So I said those three fucking words. And waited. She slightly pulled of me and looked in my eyes. About a minute I was more scared then when I saw her hitting the ground. But she smiled and said that she loved me too." then all people who were watching it in the same time said awww second time. Another tear rolled my wife's cheek but she quickly brushed it and smiled.

"I was so happy. But my happiness was too short because doctor came in. He said that Sookie's leg was broken in two places and that her brain was swelled a little bit and she will need to spent a night in the hospital. Now not only I hated myself but all her friends would hate me too. I destroyed her birthday party and now she is in the hospital. But Sookie only hugged me and whispered that everything will be all right. I couldn't believe how lucky I am. She was still with me and she didn't look angry at all. She smiled and I could see light in her eyes. So I left her and called everyone to say what happened. Of course Pam wasn't gentle at all with me and after 20 minutes she was near Sookie's bed. Lafayette too came in as soon as he could. Everybody else said that they will see her when she will come home."

"So this morning I went to hospital and drove her home. She asked if I would stay with her and I agreed. I drove home, grabbed my things and now I am living with Sookie. Of course I will stay as long as she would want it. But I am happy that I can still be with her. I thought that she is woman that I love. But now I know that Sookie is love of my life. I can't even imagine if I can love someone more then her. I know if we ever split up, part of my heart will always be hers."

**August 21**

"Today doctors will remove Sookie's cast. She is very happy because that woman doesn't like to lie in the bed all the time. Of course she can move but she have to do it slow and she is going crazy about it. I am happy too. But there is other reason. Sookie today asked if I want to move in with her permanently. We both liked to live together and we already have a routine. I am going to live with her in her home, because her apartment is slightly bigger then mine. And will we rent my old apartment. Now I am curious how much time I will have to wait till she answers my question right. P. S. right answer is "YES"."

**September 17**

"Happy birthday, Pammy." And then I heard Pam dangerous voice; "Northman!" and I chuckled.

"Yes, today is Pam's birthday. Only I know how old she is. And I can't even say to my camera how old she is. But it is so funny to tease her about her age. Why she thinks that it is a big thing I don't get it. Sometimes I wonder if Lafayette and Pam are twins. Sookie and I, and they both are now like family. Lafayette stopped to flirt with me. And I kind off missed it. And Pam doesn't talk about my girlfriend's boobs so often. That is good because I don't want to share. I was only child and I hate sharing with anybody else. Except with Sookie. So Pam can forget about my girlfriend. And yes I bought her plain tickets. She will fly in France for a week. No more surprise birthday parties or other shit. I learn from my mistakes."

**October 23**

"Yesterday Sookie and I went to visit her parents. Well we went to visit Jason too. He found his wife with another man in his bed. That man was Alcide. Jason was happy that he could hit him not only for sleeping with his wife but he hit him for what he said to me about Sookie. Jason wasn't very sad. If you can believe he was even happy because now he can start his game again or something like that. So it was interesting day. And I even started to think that Stackhouses are my new family. Till today. This morning I went in the bathroom upstairs and I found Michelle's medicines. I know what it means because I still remember Pam's mother. After doctor said her diagnosis she only lived six months. I know that Michelle didn't say anything to her children. But today I have to talk with her. They both are adults and need to know all truth. It will be difficult and I know that Sookie will be devastated. But I only recently found my new family and I am not going to loose it so soon."

**October 24**

"I talked with Michelle and said that I will be with her. Her husband wanted to say their kids everything too but Michelle didn't want to hurt them. So after dinner Sookie and Jason sat on the couch and their parents and I sat in front of them. Michelle sat in the middle. I held one her hand and Corbet held other one. Sookie instantly knew that something is wrong. After Michelle said what doctors told her Sookie and Jason started to cry. They both hugged their mother and didn't want to release her. After a while Jason said that he will return in the morning and Michelle said that she is exhausted and wants to go to sleep. Sookie cried all night and I only could hold her near to me. In the morning she calmed a little bit and went to sleep. When Michelle said what doctors told her I knew that it is not serious as Pam mother's case, but still something inside me said that it won't be easy fight. I knew that we all will help her and we won't give up easily."

**December 24**

"It was two very difficult months. Michelle was feeling quite good. But everybody else was devastated. Corbet didn't want to leave her alone so he gave his mechanic shop to manage to Tray, his best mechanic. Jason moved in his parents' house. Sookie was always angry because she had to stay here and go to job and couldn't be with her mother all the time. Sometimes it looked like I am going crazy. Everything I did was wrong and Sookie stopped talking with me. So one day I exploded. I couldn't live like that anymore. I grabbed Sookie and locked us in our bedroom. We stayed there for couple hours and then she started to cry. And thank you god, she started to talk with me again. So we stayed like that all the night, locked in our bedroom. We talked, we slept, we talked, then she cried and then we talked a little bit more. She understood that I am not going to leave her. We both were in this situation. After that I called Michelle and suggested that all family needs some kind of celebration. She agreed because everybody else around her acted like she is going to die tomorrow. So now, December 24 I am in Stackhouse home and after three hours I am going to lead Michelle to the altar. She decided that it would perfect to renew vows one day before Christmas. Whole Stackhouse family arrived to participate in this event. Even Pam and Lafayette came, because they wanted to meet their new family too. I already saw Michelle and she looks beautiful. I saw Corbet too. And it is kind off funny how nervous he is. Jason is going to be his best man and Sookie will be maid of honor and flower girl too. I met her cousin Hadley too. She came with her husband and son from Canada. Hunter, her son will hold rings and she will hold Michelle's flowers. Everybody is smiling today and I know that we all need it."

**December 25**

"Now is Christmas morning. Yesterday wedding was the most beautiful I ever saw. Michelle and Corbet looked like they fell in love with each other again and everybody cried while they renewed their vows. After that we danced, some of us decided to say couple words about newlyweds. And I mean Jason talked about thirty minutes. He said some awkward things but most of it was hilarious. Sookie looked magnificent and I couldn't not to look at her. While her parents danced their first dance they asked that we join them. We did it and something clicked inside me. I didn't know what I was waiting for but Michelle and Corbet showed me that there is no time to waist anymore. I wanted to be with this woman the rest of my life. So after song ended and on the dance floor were only Sookie and I, I knew what I have to do. I kneeled down on one knee and asked the most important question in my life" that moment I turned to look at my wife and she looked at me too. I asked her again the same question, "Would you marry me, Sookie?" and she smiled and answered, "Yes, I will marry you, Eric." Everybody else heard it on the video and after that all people stood up and started to clap. We both smiled and I leaned to kiss love of my live, mother of my children and my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope that you liked it. I will wait your opinion. I will continue it even though nobody will like this, because I always try to end what I start. All mistakes are mine and I apologize about it.**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to C. H. except three little Northman's.**

**Happy Valentine's day and thanks for reading!**


End file.
